Fictional Vs Real
by Max7
Summary: Max has finished reading the Twilight Saga, but she can't seem to stop thinking about it. Fang starts to think she doesn't have feelings for him, but she loves Edward, every girl's dream guy, more than him. i stink a summaries, so please read! one shot


Edward was every girl's dream guy

Edward was every girl's dream guy.

I couldn't force myself to put the final book to the Twilight saga down. Breaking Dawn.

Edward and Bella got married, had a baby, and Bella got turned into a vampire. Jacob imprinted on her baby, and wow. That was full of surprised.

Angel gasped. "Max!" she exclaimed. "I never got to read that one! You ruined it!"

"Well you shouldn't have been mind peeking," I retorted. "Serves you right."  
"What?" Nudge asked from the couch. "Do I want to know?"  
"If you want the book to be ruined," Angel mumbled.

"No thanks," she said while shaking her head.

"Ugh!" Fang groaned. "Will you three ever quit talking about that stupid book?"  
"No," we all said in unison.

"It's the best series ever!" Angel squealed.

"And I mean, Bella reminds me of Max," Nudge added.  
"Edward is every girl's dream guy," I said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, I've heard," Fang muttered.

"You're just jealous that we don't pay as much attention to you anymore," Nudge said.

Fang rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah. That's it."  
"I know," she said while nodding.

"Shit," Angel whispered.

"Angel!" I said sternly.

"Sorry, but Max, this is important!" she insisted.

"Damn it," Fang whispered. "Angel, no."  
"But—" he covered her mouth.

"For me, please no!" he pleaded.

"Hmph…fine," she said as he took off his hand.

"Thank you," he said before sitting back in his chair.

"What?" I asked curiously.

"Nothing," Fang mumbled.

"You know I can make you tell me," I said as I got back in my comfortable reading spot.

"No you can't," he said firmly. "This is something I've never told you, and that's not about to change."  
"You've been keeping secrets from me?" I shrieked. "I thought we told each other everything!"  
"Oh come on Max. Look me straight in the eyes and tell me honestly that you haven't kept a single thing from me," he retorted.

I opened my mouth and then closed it again.

Truth was, I was fourteen, maybe fifteen, and I've been keeping something big from him for two months. I hadn't told him I loved him.

"Ass hole," I muttered before storming out.

God. Fang is such a…ugh!  
In lots of ways, I was Bella. I had been left by the man I love, I had brown hair, and I was a klutz.

This had stated happening not long after we had gotten back from Antarctica. I was tripping over stuff when he would laugh, smile, or even look at me.

I was madly in love.

"Max!" Angel said angrily as she ran in. "I really have to tell you this!"

"What?" I asked as Fang ran in.

"Nothing. Angel, please!" he pleaded.

"No!" she shouted. "I'm telling her!"  
"No!" he yelled. "Angel, don't!"  
"Fang thinks you love fictional characters more than you do actual people, AKA, you love Edward more than him!" she said smugly. "Now, I'm going to go now." She shoved Fang in my room, and she shut the door.

Fang was bright red.

"Since when do you blush?" I asked.

"What?" he asked nervously.

"Why are you nervous?" I asked softly.

"No reason," he lied.

I thought about everything Angel had said.

It hit me.

He was jealous.

That's why he hated the series. That's why whenever the name Edward was brought up, his jaw was locked.

He was jealous.

"You're jealous!" I exclaimed quietly.

"No," he said quickly.

"Why would you care if I did love someone besides you?" I asked icily. "Even if it was just a fictional character."  
"Aha!" he exclaimed. "I knew it! You _do_ love him!"

"No I don't!" I hissed. "I don't love him!"  
"Uh huh," he said while nodding. "Right. So, you just randomly started getting klutzy, which just so happened to be when you started reading that series."  
"No!" I spat. "That's not why!"

"Then tell me why," he said darkly.

"I can't," I whispered.

He nodded. "That's what I thought." He started to leave, but I stopped him.

"Because," I whispered, jumping in front of the closed door. Tears started streaming down my cheeks. "Because two months ago, you kissed me. I left. And now, I think I've ruined possibly the best thing that's ever happened to me. Fang, I'm in love with you. I just got scared, and now, I can't stop thinking about you. I started getting clumsy when—" he put his finger on my mouth.

"Max, for two seconds, can you please quit acting like Nudge and promised me one thing," he whispered.

"What?" I choked when I looked up. His face was a hair away from mine.

He put his hands on the side of my face, and he rubbed the tears away with his thumb. "Don't fly away this time."  
Before I could ask what he was talking about, he kissed me. This time, it was different. I _wanted_ it to happen. I wasn't afraid anymore. I actually kissed him back.

"I love you Max," he whispered breathlessly as he pulled back.

I smiled. "So I don't have to feel like an idiot," I breathed.

He shook his head. "No," he said before kissing me. "You don't."


End file.
